


But Everything Changed When Katara Attacked

by zhao_thelastfishbender (SozinWasRight)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bending (Avatar), Bodily Fluids, Canonical Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/M, Fantasizing, Female-On-Male Rape, Forced Ejaculation, Gags, Graphic Description, Hatred, Implied Aang/Katara (Avatar), Implied Sokka/Toph (Avatar), Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), Lust, Murder, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Canonical Violence, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Past Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Sex Death, Pre-The Serpent's Pass (Avatar), Psychological Trauma, Restraints, Rough Sex, Scarred Sokka, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Masturbation, Unhappy Ending, Vaginal Sex, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Whump, male penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SozinWasRight/pseuds/zhao_thelastfishbender
Summary: Sokka couldn't fall asleeep. He decided to go for a nightwalk around midnight, and bumped into someone who'd change his whole world as he knew it forever that evening.
Relationships: Katara/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	But Everything Changed When Katara Attacked

**Author's Note:**

> Original work made on Discord in the span of 5 hours or so, I did this to curse my friends until one of them started to pester me to submit this to AO3. He bugged me for long enough I relented, and here we are now.
> 
> To clarify: No, I do not support any of the material contained within this depiction. I merely thought it'd be funny to see people's reactions to it, granted every other work in this site seems to like to fetishize rape and whatnot (I know there are exceptions, but I won't count minorities for the sake of transparency).
> 
> This is also my first time ever posting anything in this site, not to mention the first time I ever wrote a fanfiction; who'd have known it would be Kasokka smut the thing to get me started?

Team Avatar set up camp and turned in for the night at the shore of a lake that pooled into a river down the hills. Sokka, however, couldn't concile sleep and went for a stride around midnight. He observed the starry sky with his blue eyes, and eventually they landed on the white full moon of spring.

He marvels at its beauty, before he recalls the events at the Northern Water Tribe with Yue's passing. Sokka sat down on a rock, and contemplated where he went wrong when the Water Tribe princess needed him most. It brought a tear to the corner of his eye, the two might have only known each other for a couple days, but he felt a deeper connection with her than with most women he's had a chitchat in the past. Sokka reached for his eyes and wiped off the tears before it progressed into full-on crying, Yue knew what was at stake and sacrificed to save the world from losing Waterbending forever.

However... Sokka also remembered the future she was meant to share with Hanh, that water tribe jerk Zhao killed before the siege began. If it weren't for him, he and Yue could have been together like they wished to be. How he would he able to embrace the woman, brush her fine silver hair, kiss her, and... Touch her.

Sokka pondered the idea. He lingered on the thought of being able to grope Yue, as his wife, and almost instinctively started to massage his privates with a hand. Sokka's eyelids closed, and he began to whisper Yue's name among moans as he fantasized with the woman doing all sorts of lewd things to him, an idea that spurt his member into action.

The bulge in his pants grew, and with that, Sokka's arousal too. The water tribe teenager reached into his pants, and sprung free from their confines his erection. He pumped his dick and leaned backwards on the rock, almost to lay on it, pre-cum stained his olive appendage. He mutters soft moans and hisses, clenching his teeth and salivating from the nigh excruciating pleasure. Sokka felt guilty, he's getting off to a dead person, and enjoying himself.

When the boy was close to release, however, he heard a rustle on some bushes nestled behind him. Sokka scrambled to his feet and fumbled to hold up his undone bottomwear to conceal his cock. "Who's there?!" Sokka yelled with a very irritated tone, yet freaked out all the same.

"Calm down, Sokka, it's just me!" Katara came out from the thick foliage and walked into the moonlight with her arms held up defensively. This seemed to have put Sokka in an awkward spot, he's relieved it was just his sister but also terrified it was his sister. He couldn't help the blush on his face, and a nervous grin from showing.

Katara placed a hand on her hip and gave Sokka an inquisitive stare. "What's with that face? What were you doing all the way out here?" "Oh! Well... I was... Stargazing! Yeah! And then you showed up and scared me! You totally got me there, sis." Sokka started to strafe and shuffle away from Katara towards the route he took to get here. Due to the dark of the night, the embarrassed teenager trips on uneven ground and falls flat on the floor, his pants pooling over his ankles and his ass laying bare in front of Katara.

The water tribe boy's sister gasps before laughing at Sokka's predicament, that is, until he regained a footing and noticed the bulge vaguely hidden between his legs. Katara's laughter fell into silence and she could only look Sokka in the eye, who was unable to break eye-contact with his younger sister.

After a few impossibly long seconds of silence, Sokka blurts out something "I-I can explain, Katara! I wasn't-- I swear, I was not--" "Sokka, don't worry, I didn't see anything." Katara pinched the bridge of her nose almost judgemental of her brother who opted to get off when they had the Fire Nation on their tails. "Look, I'll pretend this never happened, I don't... Think it's right to make fun of it." "I... Y-Yeah. Thanks, I guess." Sokka, who deflated almost as fast as popping a balloon does, struggles with his undone pants to waddle back towards the camp.

Katara thinks about when was the last time she relieved herself. It's been months since she last met with Jet, who turned out to be a huge jerk, and almost a whole year since Haru. And whenever she tried to get off by herself, nothing worked. Maybe Sokka will do.

With a deft motion of her arms, Katara bends the water from the downstream river into a volley of tentacles, which grapple Sokka by the limbs and pull him back into the shore. Sokka's high pitched scream echoes in the woods before Katara muffled him with a mouthpiece made from ice. Sokka tried to look at her, but he could only turn around his head so far, and the nervous furious glare he tried to give her wouldn't have dissuaded the waterbender anyways.

Katara never imagined it would come down to abusing her own brother to satisfy herself, but destiny brought her here, and now she had to be tough.

The young adolescent admired her brother's lean body, how his rich-olive skin glistens under the white moon as it graced them with their presence. Sokka did his best to escape from the vile grip of Katara to no avail, for the waterbender was blessed by the full moon's light tonight.

Katara freezes the water and pins Sokka firmly in place. She reaches for the back of Sokka's waistband and pulls down until his plump cheeks are revealed. Sokka squirmed very repulsed by his sister's actions, and also scared of what she will do to him. Katara sported a dull grin as she caressed one of Sokka's cheeks, to which the male chagrined, then parted his asscheeks and brought a water tentacle close until it would soak his entrance. Sokka's eyes opened wide like clams being pried open, and stared into nothingness as he felt the liquid introduce itself into his anus. Gladly, it was just water, it didn't hurt too much.

Katara had other plans though. When a sizable portion of the water stretched out the boy, and kept him open, she frost it. Sokka cried a muffled yell of pain and tears streamed down his face, hurt by the unbearable cold molesting his innards, and his anal muscles trying to contract but unable to. When the pain seemed to start to fade away, due to his anus becoming numb and frostbitten to the frozen object's exposition, the waterbender brought out about two inches before she aggressively inserted it back and forth up Sokka's rectum, the friction and the sheer thickness of it scarring him and resulting in blood oozing out at an accelarating rate.

Katara bore a wicked smile at Sokka who contorted as best as he could, in a desperate attempt to break free from his bonds, and to escape from his abusive sister. He never would have believed she'd do this to him if someone warnt him. There was no running away, he was merely a nonbender after all, and he couldn't protect himself not even from his sister. Sokka bawled his eyes out while he looked towards the moon pleadingly, begging Yue to stop Katara, begging her to protect him. But neither happened.

"Are you sure the noise came from this way, Toph?" "Shut your mouth, Twinkle-Toes, I'm trying to listen. I know I heard someone screaming down this way." Aang yawned and stretched his arms out, he felt groggy ever since Toph pulled him out of the tent when she awoke wholly alert. Perhaps when the earthbender finds out nothing is out of the ordinary, he can reassure her then go back to bed... Or mat. "Where did Sokka and Katara go, anyways, I didn't see them at ca--" Toph shushed Aang with her fingers. "What did I just say? Shut it!" Toph closed her eyelids, and rooted a feet into the ground, to make use of seismic sense and scan the area nearby.

Katara leaves the ice cylinder buried inside Sokka's asshole, and moves on to play with his flaccidness. She cups Sokka's testicles in her slender fingers to fondle them. The boy of the water tribe wishes to kick her teeth in, disgruntled and extremely disappointed she would do this. The girl he grew up with, and came to perceive as his mother at one point, she'd throw all that away for sex. The least he could do now is only hope this would end soon, but both him and her were aware that wasn't the case.

Katara lapped Sokka's member in her mouth, the slick soaking wetness of her warm tongue coating his cock in saliva and forcing the rather sensitive organ to stiffen, much to Sokka's own disbelief and disgust. Katara sneered at him despite having a mouthful of dick in between her cheeks, she suctioned on it and giggled whenever Sokka jolted from pleasure.

Toph's eyes darted open and she stood straight in a hot cauldron of mixed emotions. "I know where they are." "Cool! So, that means they went to check on it before us!" Aang's naivete grated on Toph, who'd punch him straight in the gut if it weren't for how shocked she was. "C'mon." It's all the eartbender could say to steel herself rather than instruct Aang, then pressed forwards along the boy to the location.

The young waterbender worshipped her breasts as she went to town on Sokka, nipping at the nipples with her fingertips, and moaning through her gagged mouth with pleasure. Katara then proceeded to rub her crotch, the moisture bled through her sarashi and pants. She gasped and hummed softly Sokka's name, when she pictured herself on top of her brother's mighty cock. Katara made haste to undo her bottomwear and undergarments, and stepped out of them when she rose to be at eye level with Sokka.

Sokka couldn't even look at her. This... Thing wasn't his sister anymore. This was a despicable monster comparable to the likes of Azula. Being around her right now gave him feelings he never felt towards Katara before, like dread, wrath, powerlessness, etc. What would Dad think when he found out? What would he even do to either of them? Would he punish Sokka for letting this happen, or take it out on Katara? Sokka cringes when he sees their mother's necklace on his younger sibling's neck glisten with the moonlight. She doesn't deserve to have it, she's not worthy of being called her daughter when she has been less than a filthy wench. Katara deserved to rot in the gutter and perish.

All of Sokka's limbs stung with pain, they felt like a thousand ants crawled over their skin, and his muscles were sore from standing in the exact same position for spirits knows how long. He saw what Katara intended to do, and being at her mercy, only hoped for the best.

Katara defrost the ice around Sokka's arms, them being blanketed in a thick body of water, who'd have fell to the ground otherwise, and gently laid him over his back on the soft soil. Sokka did his best to fight off the restraints, but in the light he barely had the strength to move, and Katara's power was greater than his, he couldn't break free. Katara froze the water and this time, her brother was stuck to the ground.

Sokka stared with frustration and deep regret how Katara towered over him, her exposed crotch in full view.

The ice construct that Katara buried in Sokka's mouth felt painful. His jaw clenched involuntarily at the freezying temperature and the way it forced it to remain ajar hurt. His throat was burning from all the muffled screams from earlier, and his eyes were so sullen the tears that welled on them didn't trail down his face.

The stars were beautiful tonight, and the white moon seemed brighter than ever, almost as if it could crash on everyone at any second. If only such beauty wasn't tarnished by a waterbender's selfishness.

Katara procures more water from the river with a wave of her hand. She envelops the young man's member in it, the liquid creeping around the whole shaft and balls, before carefully forcing herself unto Sokka. The wetness provided enough lubrication for her to slide all the way down to the base in one try, though the transparent odorous substance that leaked from her had something to do with it as well.

Katara huffs a puff of air as she feels her brother deep inside her vagina, and before he even got adjusted to the tightness, the lustful bender pushed herself up and down gently. Katara's eyes roll back and her tongue sticks out, drooling over Sokka's face much to his displease.

Katara sped up as her heat intesified. She placed her arms on her sibling's chest for support, and rammed his cock harder and deeper each time. Every second the girl spent touching him, the boy wished he'd just be killed and spared of this torture more and more. This, all of this is happening, and he cannot do anything to stop it, no matter how many pleas he makes with his eyes, it won't be over. He cannot help his body reacting to the pleasure, every thrust sent a shiver down his spine and a throb over his muscles that announced he inches closer to cum.

Who could love a rape victim? Suki would find him gross. Yue would have, too, probably. He's been marked for life, defiled, made impure, and no woman will ever want him again. Those were the thoughts that crossed Sokka's mind as he observed his sister turn blind with dementia in the sex frenzy.

Speaking of blind women...

"Toph, we've been walking for HOURS! Are you sure your hearing isn't mistaken?" Aang complained with heavy eyelids. "It's only been about 10 minutes, Twinkle Toes, don't be a wuss and just put up with it! I taught you better than that in our earthbending lessons." "What is it so important anyways? Can't the guys just come back-- Ow!" Aang bumped into the back of Toph's head, and yet even so, she didn't tilt an inch. "What's with the hold up? I thought you wanted to find Sokka and--" "If Katara ever hurt someone I cared about, you'd stop me from getting her back for it?" "Wh- Toph, what does that even mean? Katara wouldn't hurt anyone that's our friend!" "I thought she was too much of a ponce to have it in her. She's not walking out of this one." Aang gave Toph a very perplexed expression. "I don't understand what--" "I'm sorry, Aang." Toph stomps the earth besides her, and a rock column launches Aang away from her in the direction of the camp. Toph continues to run forward, aware of what she has to do.

Sokka tried his hardest not to release inside Katara, however, the intense sensations the young waterbender exposed him to proved to be too much. Matching Katara with her orgasm, Sokka bursts inside the bender's cunt, all the sperm being caught in the water blob around his cock then forced outside their union.

Katara spends a few minutes sitting on him and his girth, panting from the climax the two shared, then awkwardly pulling her weight from him. A sign of relief washed over Sokka's face when Katara seemed to have gone back to normal. But were things ever going to be the same again for the two after this?

Katara smiled, and started to say something, but before she even got to mouth a word, a huge spike made of rock dug itself all the way through her skull, popping an eye out and scattering part of her splattered brain everywhere. The blood that came from Katara's now limp body spilled all over Sokka, who stared horrified and shocked by the sight of his sister dying in such a gruesome way all of a sudden.

Her corpse pathetically fell on top of him, and her lifeless stare was enough to make Sokka scream even though he was unable to make noises through the mouthpiece. He tried and tried to shake her off, but only more blood would pour out and stain him further. Who'd do such thing?! Did anyone even do it to save him, or simply to laugh at him even more for being so scarred?

Toph's voice answered all those questions. "Sokka, I'm really sorry, but your sister deserved it." Toph made a few gestures with her body, and the ice that bound his limbs shattered by chunks of rock stressing it into bursting.

The little blind girl rushed over to shove Katara's body off of him, and she pulled out the piece from Sokka's mouth, grossed out by how far the waterbender could go. All that came out from Sokka then were screams, yells, and sobs, it was a very sad sight. His first reaction was to hit Toph and simply bolt for it, but he had no strength for neither.

Toph sat beside him until his aggressive yelling quieted down into uncontrolllable crying. That was then when she pulled the water tribe boy in for an embrace, that was the only thing she thought could contribute into soothing him, even if just a little. It hurt her to 'see' her crush be made a boytoy like this, let alone by Katara of all women.

Aang rushed in through the foliage. "Toph! Why did you throw me away like th--" The scene in front threw Aang through a loop. Katara's limp, cold, and dead body surrounded in a pool of crimson, Sokka looking like a total mess and half-naked, and Toph refusing to acknowledge his presence. "T-Toph...? Why... What..." Aang's eyes were already full of tears before they went from their typical grey irises to shine bright in a stark white hue and a wrathful expression took over his face.

That night, things wouldn't ever be like they were anymore for anyone.


End file.
